Condena y redención
by banshee87
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene como parte de condena terminar Hogwarts. Lo que él no sabe es que sufrirá un verdadero víacrucis ahí y que para obtener su redención deberá pasar por varios sufrimientos.
1. Prologo: El comienzo

¡Hola a todos! Este es un fic que llevo tiempo pensando, creo que va a ser un poco largo y tal vez no les guste como sufrirá Draco. Espero que os guste a todos.

**Pareja:** Drarry/ Hermione y Ron.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, amén por ella.

Capitulo dedicado a: **sarah1833**, con amor y tal como te lo prometí, linda. Espero que te guste.

**Capitulo I. El comienzo.**

—…Traidor.

— ¿Qué hace esta basura aquí?

—…Debería haber muerto como su padre.

Draco caminaba rápidamente tratando de encontrar un compartimiento vacío, ignorando los comentarios que sus compañeros susurraban a su paso. Aunque había estado preparándose para ese problema durante las semanas que estuvo yendo a ver a su padre, no podía dejar de sentir dolor ante las miradas de desprecio y asco que las personas le dedicaban. Cuando encontró un compartimiento, no dudó en meterse y cerrar con seguro la puerta. Al sentirse solo, suspiró de alivio y acomodó sus cosas. Después de eso, sacó un libro de Hechizos de Defensa, que Lucius le había regalado antes de su muerte. "Léelo con mucha atención y memoriza todos los hechizos que puedas Draco, es fundamental pues la caída del Señor Oscuro es inminente y temo que yo no podré estar ahí para protegerte a ti y a tu madre"

Estaba muy concentrado, cuando de repente unos toques lo sacaron de su lectura y vio que era la Sra. de los dulces. Abrió, examinando unas ranas de chocolate.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo jovencito?—preguntó con dulzura mientras recogía unos dulces que se le habían caído.

—Sí, quiero estas ranas de chocolate— contestó Draco, contando los knuts que traía en las manos.

La Sra. de los dulces volteó y al ver de quien se trataba, su rostro se descompuso, mientras una mueca de miedo aparecía.

—Vete de aquí, no quiero tu dinero manchado de sangre— susurró, mientras empezaba a alejarse.

En los ojos de Draco apareció una sombra de dolor mientras soltaba las ranas como si estas quemaran. Caminó hacia donde estaba anteriormente, para luego observar de reojo como la mujer tiraba los caramelos que el había tomado antes.

Debió haber esperado que algo así sucediera. Después de la guerra, muy pocas personas seguían tratando a su madre y a él. Aún así dolía ver que a pesar de que todos supieran los motivos de su participación al lado de los mortifagos por El Profeta, nadie parecía ponerse en su lugar. Al parecer la sociedad necesitaba alguien en donde poder descargar todo el sufrimiento de los caídos. Una lágrima de coraje recorrió su mejilla, desapareciendo en su boca. Y pensó que para que pudieran rematar con él iban a necesitar más que insultos y rechazos. Si el cabrón de Voldemort no pudo acabarlo, no lo destruirían un par de gilipollas con aires de justicia. Claro que nadie lo preparó para el verdadero vía crucis que iba a padecer en Hogwarts.


	2. El camino hacía Hogwarts

**Capitulo I: El camino a Hogwarts...**

Nunca le había parecido tan tranquilo, no podía negar que echaba de menos a Crabbe y Goyle. ¡Joder! En estos momentos hubiera dado su fortuna (o lo que quedaba de ella) con tal de escuchar a Pansy decirle Draquito. Pero ninguno de ellos volvería a la escuela. Con su mejor amigo muerto, Goyle se había ido de Inglaterra con su madre y no sabía donde estaban; Pansy había muerto a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Esa perra… de todas las muertes, la de Pansy le había calado profundamente, pues la consideraba como una hermana. Lo peor de todo es que nunca pudo llevarle una flor pues su tía había desaparecido el cuerpo. Azucenas, le gustaban.

Sin duda pasaría toda su estancia en Hogwarts solo, pues la mayoría de Slytherin lo consideraban un traidor, al dar información de los mortifagos que estuvieron en su casa. Pero no se arrepentía, no señor. La vida y libertad de su madre valía cualquier sacrificio y aunque quiso hacer también por su padre comprendió que el no tenía salvación.

Miró por la ventana y observó que ya estaban por llegar así que se cambió y se puso la túnica del colegio, mirando su reflejo en el espejo de la puerta. Sintió entonces como el tren se detenía y metió sus cosas al baúl, haciendo tiempo para que los demás bajaran y así pudiera salir tranquilo. Desde lo de Voldemort, le tenía miedo hasta a su sombra.

Tomó su varita y salió del tren, dirigiéndose hacia los carruajes. No le sorprendió que muchos cerraran la pequeña puerta. El sabía entender una indirecta. Estaba pensando en caminar cuando una pequeña vocecilla lo detuvo.

—Tú eres Draco Malfoy.

—Sí, lo soy— afirmó Draco mirando perplejo a Luna Lovegood. La chica traía el pelo revuelto y cargaba una especie de palo con una telita a manera de red.

—Yo estuve en tu casa secuestrada y tu tía me torturó— dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

—Sí—respondió Draco de manera cortante— Vi como lo hacía, ¿Algo más que quieras decir?

—Nada, solo que noté que no estas en ningún carruaje y como yo voy sola, tenemos mucho espacio para los dos ¿No crees?

Draco la volvió a mirar sorprendido. Nunca pensó que ella pudiera decirle algo así y menos con lo que vivió la chica en la mansión. _"Tal vez si esté un poco loca..."_ pensó mientras subía y se sentaba frente a ella.

—Gracias— susurró.

— Oh, no es nada. Tienes muchos tropucelos en la cabeza, ellos causan tristeza, ¿Quieres que te los quite?

Draco no dijo nada y solo asintió. Fue sin duda el viaje a Hogwarts más extraño que haya tenido.

…

— Vamos Ron, camina o no vamos a encontrar un sitio para los tres.

—Voy detrás de ti Hermione, solo que Harry es el que no se apura— contestó mirando al chico que iba tras él.

Los tres treparon un carruaje que estaba cerca y tomaron asientos en los estrechos bancos que había. Hermione y Ron se sentaron juntos y Harry frente a ellos.

— ¡Menudo frío hace! Ya podrían situar a los tresthals a unos pasos del tren— exclamó Ron extendiendo los brazos para poder abrazar a Hermione.

— ¿Qué querías, Ron? Estamos en septiembre, obviamente el clima iba a estar así.

— Harry tiene razón, Ron— dijo Hermione, acurrucándose en los brazos de su novio—. No te quejes, si mal no recuerdo tu madre te dio un suéter para el viaje, solo que tú en tu despiste lo dejaste en el baúl.

— Tal vez tengas algo de razón— admitió Ron.

— ¿Tú, Harry? ¿No tienes frío?

— No Hermione, ya me acostumbré al clima de la casa de Sirius, que es como una nevera.

— Te lo pasaste ahí porque quisiste amigo, mi madre y yo te insistimos en que te fueras con nosotros a la Madriguera —dijo Ron con un poco de reproche.

— Solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas, además de que pretendía dejar todo en orden— justificó Harry a la vez que sacaba ranas de chocolate de su bolsa.

—Bueno, ya dejemos ese tema atrás y disfrutemos estos momentos que con las clases dudo que tengamos instantes de tranquilidad— zanjó el tema Hermione.

Entonces los tres, sin decir nada más, se relajaron y se prepararon para la llegada a Hogwarts.

…

Cuando los carruajes llegaron a su destino, poco a poco los alumnos fueron bajando y entraban al Castillo, Draco esperó a que los demás se dispersaran y luego se fue hacia su Sala Común sin detenerse; no tenía hambre y además estaba seguro de que le jugarían una broma desagradable con la comida; los Slytherin podían ser muy odiosos cuando se lo proponían pues el había sido igual.

Pronto estuvo adentro y ya en la cama, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente: por un momento creyó estar en Azkabán con un horrible dementor a sus espaldas, pero se dio cuenta de que solo era el sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo consumía. _"Tu eres un triunfador Draco, no puedes dejarte vencer; esto es una prueba que vas a pasar" _se dijo mentalmente. Sintió como sus compañeros de cuarto entraban y fingió estar dormido. De repente, cuando escuchó que hablaban de él, se acomodó disimuladamente para poder oír mejor.

—Pobre imbécil ¿No? Ahora está dormido, pero ni se imagina lo que le espera mañana. Ya viste como hablaron de él durante la cena, Blaise.

—No quiero ver lo que Pucey le va a hacer con el bate, ese idiota es puro musculo y nada de cerebro.

—Me gustaría hablarle pero eso me haría ver como traidor y paso de eso.

.

Draco no quiso escuchar más, dio un largo suspiro que calló a los chicos y se volteó. Malditos... pero ya iba a saber Pucey lo que era pelear con un mortifago si se metía con él. El no era mortifago ni de asomo, pero lo bueno de estar entre ellos es que podías aprender unas cuantas maldiciones desagradables y dolorosas. Repasando hechizos, se durmió.

…

Harry se dio un repaso en el espejo, viendo su pijama nuevo de perros. Un poco infantil no lo podía negar, pero al menos ¡Era de su talla!. El poder ver que su la camisa no le quedaba colgando o que no necesitaba de un cordón para sujetar su pijama porque le quedaba demasiado grande, le subió el animo enormemente. Por fin podía ser un chico de diecisiete años y no un viejo atrapado en cuerpo de joven. Su vida era un remanso de paz, que al fin y a cabo, era lo que había deseado desde el principio.

Salió tarareando una vieja canción que escuchó en la radio de pequeño y miró a Ron que dormía como tronco con la boca abierta. Llegó a su cama y dejó sus anteojos en la mesilla de noche mientras se metía en la cama. _"Dios, gracias por dejarme vivir..." _fue su pensamiento antes de dormir; ya no temía dormir y ver pasillos oscuros entre sueños o gente siendo torturada. Pero había algo más importante.

Su cicatriz había dejado de doler.


End file.
